The present invention relates to connection members for components of pressure containing machinery and, more particularly, a coupling guard system for protecting and sealing an interior region of a coupling between components of the pressure containing machinery.
In existing close-coupled pressure containing machinery, the pressure containing device and structural support are combined into one unit. Historically, access to a coupling and its components has been limited due to generally small access ports in an outer casing of the coupling, which are provided for maintenance access. Combining the pressure sealing and structural support components leads to difficulty creating and maintaining a sealing surface between the co-joined equipment when sealing to contain low mole weight gasses.